


when you love someone

by fiveameyes



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Prom, Texting, claire is a good friend, i'm bad at everything lmao, mostly texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveameyes/pseuds/fiveameyes
Summary: When you love someone, losing them hurts.or, how elliot ended up at the prom.





	when you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly short but i rewatched this movie and got inspired so i wrote it in like 15 minutes!! hope you enjoy :)

When you love someone, losing them hurts. Everyone knows this. But have you ever lost someone without really _losing_ them? ‘Cause that shit is difficult.

I really, really do love Alex. He’s the best person in my life, other than maybe my mom. I want him to be happy.

Which is why I’m doing this, even though it hurts like hell.

Getting Elliot’s contact information was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever fucking done, so a big ‘screw you’ to my past self for never learning his last name until now. But, Sophie came through for me, and, somehow, was able to get me his number.

Before I lose myself in overthinking and being sad about what I’m doing, I dial his number into my phone and start to write him a message.

**Claire**

**Hi, I’m not sure if I have the right number, is this Elliot?**

He responds quickly, so I add his number to my contacts. Which hurts a little, and I can’t even explain why.

**Elliot**

**yeah, it is! who is this?**

**Claire**

**This is Claire, we met at that drama party a few weeks back. (I was really drunk, sorry!)**

**Elliot**

**haha no big deal! you’re alex’s girlfriend, right?**

**Claire**

**That’s… actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Alex just recently came out as gay. So, no, I’m not his girlfriend anymore. We originally broke up because he told me he had feelings for someone else. Then, after a day or two, he told me that he was gay, and that the person he had feelings for was you.**

**Elliot**

**oh wow, claire, i’m so sorry if i made things weird for you guys**

**Claire**

**Don’t be sorry! I mean, I know it would have been inevitable even if he didn’t get a crush on a guy this time. It’s not your fault. Besides, Alex and I are still friends. We’re still friends, and I still really care about him, so, that’s why I’m inviting you to our senior prom.**

**Elliot**

**okay, i think you lost me**

**Claire**

**Alex likes you. And, from what I know, is it safe to assume you could like him too?**

**Elliot**

**yeah. i do.**

**Claire**

**And I know he was an asshole to you. But, he is an idiot, which I’m sure you’ve figured out by now, and he’s not going to reach out to you himself. If you came to our prom, it’d give him an opportunity to apologize, and for you guys to work things out. It would mean a lot to me. And to him, of course.**

**Elliot**

**i appreciate your concern, but i don’t know. the last time i saw alex he didn’t really seem like he wanted to talk to me again. besides, i texted him, and he didn’t respond.**

**Claire**

**Yeah, I’m pretty sure you texted him the night he was trying to have sex with a girl in order to repress his sexuality. But hey, it didn’t work! And he’s not confused anymore. And he wants to talk to you.**

**Claire**

**Please?**

**Elliot**

**ok, i’ll do it. but can i wear white? is that too avant-garde for a high school dance?**

I let out a sigh, and then laugh. Elliot seems like a really nice guy, and I’m really glad he agreed to come. This will be good for Alex, and for me too. So, with that, I type out another message.

**Claire**

**I think it’d be perfect.**


End file.
